Talk:Pinnacle Station: Vidinos
Rewards what kinds of weapons do you get from Vidinos? are they specific models? or completely random? is the quality random based on level? or always maxed? Tzxazrael 16:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :-just to start, i picked up a Breaker X assault rifle. (char. level 46) Tzxazrael 16:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I got an Armageddon X shotgun. (Char. Level 50) Edit wars. Again. Lancer, I know you love to edit everything, but stop and think for a moment. Why would Vidinos be mad at Bryant if he had the top scores? Take 3 minutes. Load up the game. Play Pinnacle Station. Look at the scores. On two of the basic challenges, Bryant has beaten Vidinos - That's why Vidinos is upset. Now, why is this an issue? Because it's quite possible to beat Vidinos' scores on all 8, but still not have the high scores - and you won't be approached by Vidinos until you have the highest score on the board on all 8. --Snicker 21:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked this a few days ago on my PC version, and low an behold all of the top scores for the eight basic challenges were Vidinos'. Bryant does not have one on the top for the first eight. Also you are now edit warring not me on this issue with the last undo. If I'm wrong, I'll admit it, but I did check this the first time when I did rewrite everything and Vidinos' assignment requires you to beat his scores and all of his are at the top. Lancer1289 21:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) I did just that, referring to the source (as any admin or editor should do in a dispute such as this...), and on Time Trial: Warehouse and Hunt: Subterranean, Bryant has indeed beaten Vidinos. As such, the line stating "beat Vidinos' scores, which are the top scores" is incorrect. SpartHawg948 21:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, SpartHawg. --Snicker 21:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::So yeah... Vidinos' scores are not the top scores in all eight. They are the top scores in six of the eight. That said (and I'll admit, I'm using mission summaries here, since I didn't want to play through it all again ATM), you do appear to only need to beat Vidinos' scores to advance in this mission. And to think, I had to stop playing a rather enjoyable game of Fallout: New Vegas to check this... aggravation time! SpartHawg948 21:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I promise you, Sparthawg, I tested this before I posted it to begin with. I had beaten Vidinos' scores on every mission, but did not have the high score yet on the Time Trial: Warehouse - my score was between Vidinos and Bryant. I had to beat Bryant's score before Vidinos approached me. That was why I made the edit. I'm sitting here, playing the game right now, that's when I edit, when I see things in the game. --Snicker 21:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't doubt your sincerity. That said, in the interests of ensuring accuracy, later on tonight I'll go through and play it again to see for myself. I suspect you're correct, but just need to verify it for my own satisfaction. Right now though, I'm sitting here with a set time limit before I need to go somewhere, so I want to stick to shooting things in the Mojave Wasteland. :P SpartHawg948 21:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC)